Ah, What a Tangled Web We Weave
by Arachne1
Summary: Two new teens arrive at the Xavier Institute. One who will some day call herself Arachne. And the other who already calls himself Spider-man. Rating for later chapters.
1. The Meeting

Ah, What a Tangled Web We Weave  
  
Disclaimer: All but one is owned by that which is the House of Ideas. So I beg you not to sue. But Nokomis aka Arachne is mine all mine, and if you try any funny stuff with her, I'll send Arachne after you, and we don't want that....  
Notes: This story has played around with the timeline a little bit. I have pushed back the beginning of Ultimate Spider-Man so Peter Parker is now 17, but the kids at Evolution at still the same age they are in the cartoon. This also takes place after Rogue has taken Ms. Marvel's powers (flight and super strength), which I know hasn't happened in the cartoon, but I'm old school...Rogue's gotta fly!  
Enjoy!  
  
**********************************  
  
It was a rare treaty when the Professor let his young charges travel to New York City. Of course Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt had complained loudly when the Professor had explained to them that only Scott and Jean would be coming. This was a business trip, not a chance for Kitty to go on an shopping spree...again. No, Storm and the teens that were remaining had to prepare for the new student's arrival.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Swinging through the smog of the Big Apple, Peter Parker was bored. Very bored. It had been two years since he had been bitten by the spider, two years since becoming Spider-Man, two years since Uncle Ben...no, not tonight. Not when he was on patrol. Peter reminded himself, got to keep those spidey senses clear for....woo boy! Something had caught his attention. Swinging in to get a better look, he could see a hulking dark-haired man about to pounce on a red-haired girl. Well not on Spider-Man turf! Redheads have nothing to fear when Spider-man is here! Oh jeeze that was cheesy!, he thought to himself. Landing behind the large man, Peter raced through all his best opening line, as he noticed how cute the redhead was.   
"Isn't way past your bedtime, young man?" Peter joked, crossing his arms. The man turned around and grinned at him. Whoa, Peter thought, taking a step back. This isn't what he expected. The man straighten up and Peter could see long silver blades coming out from between the man's knuckles. A mutant! Peter had read about them, but had never actually fought one. Well here goes nothing!, he thought.  
The mutant set off Peter's senses as he leaped. Peter was barely able to shoot out a line of webbing before the man was on top of him. Swinging just out of reach of the man's claws, Peter shot out another line of webbing, trying to net the mutant. But the mutant was quickly able to cut through the web net. Damn, Peter thought. What can I do about those claws? If Peter had been watching more than the hulking man in front of him, he would have notice that instead of running off in fear, the redhead was just standing there, watching. Peter and the mutant circled either other, and as the man leaped, Peter didn't swing out of the way. He had to get those claws out of the way. So as the man was to come down, Peter grabbed him. Using his amazing spider strength, Peter held the man over his head with one hand. But as quickly as he had caught the man, a female voice called out behind him.  
"Sorry not to play fair, but this isn't quiet what we had in mind..."  
Before Peter could even think huh to himself, he felt his feet lift off the ground. What the hell???, Peter screamed in his own head. Peter was no longer in control of his own body. He felt the weight of the mutant lift from his hand, and as he was spun around he could the mutant being let down to the ground. Then he noticed that the redhead was still here. And not only that, she was looking straight at him, with her arms raised, like...like she was controlling his body.  
"What...what's going on here!", Peter croaked out. He was set up. Damn it and he fell for it.   
"Please do not worry.", a voice called out from the shadows. A young man wheeled out a older man in a wheelchair. "We apologize for having to force you into such confining conversation, but it was to protect your privacy".  
"What do you mean protect my privacy?", Peter snapped back.  
"Well since you are a masked hero, I felt it might not be a good idea to read every young man's mind in New York City to find out which one was Spider-Man.", the wheel bound man stated.  
Mind reading? Maybe that's how that girl is holding me up here, with her mind. Peter thought as he looked around at them. The would-be attacker was now standing next to the wheel chair. And Peter could make out that the young man was wearing sunglasses, even though it was after midnight. They're all mutants!, Peter thought suddenly to himself.  
"What do you want from me? I'm not joining any group! And no I don't want to help you take over the world!", Peter shouted at all of them. The two young people started giggling. And even the man in the wheelchair cracked a smile. Peter was now confused. This isn't what he expected.  
"We do not want you to help us take over the world, young man. We are here for much more mundane reasons. My name is Professor Xavier. Jean?", he glanced at the redhead. She nodded, and as she lowered her arms, Peter lowered back down to the street. "We have a student we would like you to meet at our school. I think it could be a very important trip, for mutants and marvels alike."  
"Why should I want to meet this student of yours?", Peter asked.,  
"Because the two of you share something very special in common. Your powers.", the Professor stated very matter of factly.  
  
  



	2. The Arrival

Kitty and Rogue followed Storm through the busy airport. Evan was back home, visiting his folks, and Kurt's image inducer was on the haywire again, so that just left the two girls to go meet the new student. All they knew about the student was that it was a she and she was flight in from New Mexico.  
"Here we are.", Storm said as she walked up to the gate's waiting area. "Looks like we are just in time." At that moment passengers began to stream out from the plane. "How will she know it's us?", asked Kitty, as she scanned the passengers.  
"Think about it, a Goth chick, a Gap girl, and Storm. We're obvious." Rogue answers smugly. Kitty stuck her tongue out at Rogue.  
"Enough girls, here she is."   
The two girls turned to see a tall lean girl come walking out the door. She had one of those short pixie haircuts. Her hair was pure black and her eyes...well they seemed to be all black. She had perfect cheekbones and dark reddish skin. As she walked over to the group, they could tell she was wearing a black button up shirt, which was more unbuttoned than buttoned. She had on a short black skirt, black tights, and big, chunky black combat boots. She wore a black duster that swept the ground. But the amazing thing was her necklace. It had a large turquoise pendant and a amazing silver chain that fell along her collarbone.   
"Whoa", Rogue whispered checking out the coat.  
"Well she's got your style of clothes, all right. Another point for the dark and yucky side.", Kitty whispered back. Storm shot them both a look and then turned to welcome the new student.   
"Nokomis Orenda?", Storm asked the girl, hoping she pronounced the name correctly.  
"Yep that's me. Although back home everyone just calls me Noko.", the girl smiled at Storm, and then glanced at the two girls behind her.  
"Um, like, hi there, my name's Kitty Pryde, and it's like totally great you're coming to live at the Institute."  
"Thanks, I think.", the girl replied.  
"Nice trenchcoat.", Rogue said through her thick Southern accent.  
The girl grinned at Rogue, "Cool dye job. Love the two tone."  
"Sugar this is all natural.", Rogue grinned back.  
"Sweet.", the girl said and then turned to Storm. "We need to go pick up my bags."  
"Of course. Girls follow me." The three girls took off after Storm, trying to ignore the stares the foursome got from people around them. Rogue and Kitty had gotten used to the looks of quiet shock of people seeing a tall beautiful black woman leading around a bunch of mismatched white kids. Nokomis was feeling a little uneasy.  
"You all right?", Rogue whispered to Nokomis.  
"Yeah...sorry this is my first time out East. I grew up on a reservation and we didn't get out often."  
Rogue grinned at her, "You'll get used to it. Hell if a Southern gal like me can get use to it, you'll have no problems."  
Noko laughed, "Southern gal? You don't look like someone from the Country network."  
"And you don't seem to be wearing any warpaint or feathers in ya hair."  
"Ouch, you got me there.", Noko replied. Noko walked up to the counter to get her bags. Two large suitcases came out along with a big crate for her.  
"Need any help? You could say I'm stronger than I look.", Rogue asked. But Noko almost too easily picked up all her luggage.  
"You could say the same for me.", Noko looked to a shocked Storm, "To the car?"  
Quickly regaining her composure Storm replied, "Yes, you must be tired from you flight. Come along."  
Leaving the airport behind, Noko asked about the high school. She was going to be a junior, like Jean. Kitty told her about all the cool clubs and the "right" kids to hang with to be popular. Rogue just told her how the teachers suck. Finally Storm drove the van into the mansion's garage. Jumping out of the van, Noko walked outside to get a look at the school. Wow...who'd ever think I would live in a place like this? She thought to herself as she glanced at the van to see Rogue picking up her bags.  
"No, don't!", Noko ran over to the van.  
"Girl these bags are heavier than they look.", Rogue said as she easily picked up the bags.  
"How...how did you do that?", Noko asked, looking confused.  
"Like I said, I'm stronger than I look." Rogue replied and walked into the mansion after Storm. Walking over to the crate, Noko found Kitty had phased her head into it. Noko yelped at the sight of a headless Kitty. Kitty quickly pulled out of the box.  
"Like I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what was inside. What is it inside. It was like a bunch of wood and stuff."  
"It's a loom. I have to put it back together. What did you do?", Noko looked at Kitty like she had two heads.  
"Oh, sorry. that's my power. Phasing. I can phase myself through anything. I hated it at first, but it's so useful, that I now like totally love it.", Kitty grinned at her.  
Picking up the crate Noko started walking into the mansion. "That's ok. I just got to remember that everyone is a mutant here too."  
"Trust me, you can't forget." Kitty was cut off with a loud BAMF!  
Holding her nose, Noko said sharply, "What is that smell."  
Sighing Kitty simple said, "Kurt."  
  



	3. Welcome Home

"Hello there Kitty, I saw Rogue and Storm inside, and....", Kurt trailed off as her noticed a strange girl staring at him. Oh no! he had forgotten about the new student.  
"Kurt you big dummy, you're going to scare her!, Kitty shouted at him. Kurt winced at her words.  
Quietly Noko spoke, "He...he has not frightened me". She walked up to Kurt. She was nearly a head taller than him. He noticed that her eyes did not show fear, but they were solemn. For a moment they stared at each other.  
"People say I look like a demon, and some are...are scared", Kurt broke to look at Kitty, "so I have an inducer to make me look human."  
"You do not look like a demon, if there are such things.  
"Re..really?"   
Noko nodded at him. "It is bad you grew up in Europe...Germany right?" Kurt nodded. "Where I'm from, you wouldn't have to worry about that." She touched his cheek slightly and both of them took a step back from one another. "In my reservation, the majority of us were not Christians, so you wouldn't have been called that."  
"Oh...I see.", and with that Kurt bamfed away.  
"What did I say?", Noko turned to Kitty.  
Sighing, Kitty shook her head. "Sorry girl, but that's a sore point. Kurt's very very religious."  
"So?"  
"Well he's Christian."  
"I see, are you?"  
"Nope, I'm Jewish, but all the same, Kurt's touchy about it.", Kitty began for the door.  
"I'll keep that in mind.", Noko said and picked up the crate, sadly looking at the spot Kurt teleported from. Walking into the house, well it was really a mansion, Noko first came upon the kitchen. Rogue was walking her way.  
"There you are, Storm sent me to find you. What was taking you so long?", Rogue said while grabbing an apple.  
"I met Kurt."  
"Which one, fuzzy or non fuzzy?", Rogue grinned.  
"Fuzzy."  
"Cool, come on let me show you to your room. It's right next to mine. Hope you don't mind loud music."  
"Depends on if it's Limp Bisket. If it is there could be war.", Noko grinned, following Rogue up the stairs.  
"Please, what do you take me for...I'm not into that crap. That's more Evan or Scott." Rogue stopped in front of a room. "Here we are. Storm normally does this but she had to go talk to the Professor."  
"Putting the crate down, Noko asked, "So who's Evan and Scott?"  
"Don't worry, you'll meet them soon. So what is in that thing?"  
Noko smiled. "This is my loom."  
Rogue looked unimpressed. "You're joking right?"  
"Not at all. My mother had to find some way to channel my energy into something constructive so I wouldn't literally be tearing down the house, so I was taught to weave.", Noko began to pull out the pieces of the loom.  
"So what are your powers anyway?", Rogue asked. Noko stood up and took off her coat. Then she took off her shoes and ripped the feet out of her tights, so she was now barefoot. Rolling up her sleeves, Noko walked to the wall and placed a hand on it. And then another hand, and then her feet. Before Rogue knew it, Noko was crawling around on the ceiling.  
"I can stick to anything. And check this out!", Noko aimed her wrist to the clock on the night stand. Before Rogue really knew what was happening, a stream of...something shot out of Noko's wrist in a straight line for the clock. It stuck and then Noko pulled the clock up to her.  
"What is that stuff?"  
"I guess you could call it spider webbing."  
"You're like Spider-Man or something!"  
Noko snorted at that. "From what I hear, he's just some guy running in his pjs. And I hear he's not even a mutant." Then she jumped down from the ceiling.  
"I hear he's all scarred up and that's why he wears a mask.", Rogue said, rolling out of the way as Noko landed on the bed.  
"I do not think it is wise to believe everything you hear girls." The girls turned around to see Storm standing in the doorway with a large box in her hands.  
"Oh, hi there Storm", Noko said smiling.  
"Please Noko, call me Ororo. This is for you." Storm handed her the box.  
"Thank you...but what is it?" Noko looked at the box quizzly.  
Looking over Noko's shoulder, Rogue rolled her eyes, "You'd know if ya opened it!"  
"Ok, ok....", Noko opened the box to see a black and red outfit with a small belt with a X on the bucket. "What is it?"  
"Your uniform. Take it out of the box." Rogue said.  
"Actually, Rogue you should both put on your uniforms. The Professor and the others will be here momentary. Everyone is to meet in the Danger Room in 15 minutes.", and with that Storm was gone.  
"What's a Danger Room?"  
Rogue made a face. "The only thing that makes the Brotherhood a good idea. See ya in fifteen." and Rogue walked out of the room.  
Looking down at the uniform in her lap, Noko looked even more confused. Talking to no one, Noko asked "Who's the Brotherhood?"  
  
  



	4. Meet the Team

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! Things have settled down, so I should have even more up within the week. That's for sticking around!  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! Here comes the new girl." Jubilee said, quietly down the group.  
Nokomis stopped at the end of the hallway, taking in the group. They were very different looking types of people, all for the most part dressed in the same black and yellow uniforms. For a moment she wondered why hers was so different from the rest of the group. "Nokomis! Like come down here so I can introduce you to everyone." Kitty grinned at her. Nokomis walked up and nodded hello. "'Kay, here we go. Everybody this is Nokomis. Since she and Jean are the oldest girls, that's why they don't have roommates." Kitty explained. That got a reaction from most of the girls. "Nokomis," Kitty continued, "This is Jubilee and Amara." Two girls waved. "Then we have Bobby and Sam, and this is Jamie. He doesn't go to school with use cause he's still in middle school." Kitty grinned.  
"Hey!"  
"Well it's true! And then we have Roberto, Tabitha, and Rahne." They waved and smiled and the girl Rahne even said hello with a strong Scottish accent.  
"It's nice to meet all of you...but Kitty, where's Rogue and Kurt?" Nokomis asked.  
"Oh, they're up in the observation deck. That's where we're heading. Everyone just wanted to meet you first." she told Nokomis.  
Nokomis wrinkled her brow, confused. "Observation deck? What are all of you going to be observing?"  
"You silly." The girl named Jubilee laughed, as she hit a button that opened a large metal door Nokomis hadn't noticed before. "Well....you and him."  
Nokomis took a step in and the door shut behind her. Right then a short guy in a red and blue costume turned to faced her. "Spider-man." was all her mind could make out.  
"Wow. I'm so famous, I don't even have to introduce myself anymore." Peter joked from under his mask. The girl's scowl didn't change.  
"Nokomis, I am sorry I have not been able to welcome you to the Institute properly." Professor Xavier's voice came through the intercom. Nokomis looked up to see the Professor, Ororo, and all the kids watching her, including a man and a few kids she hadn't seen before. "We will begin by testing your physical skills to those of Spider-man's." Xavier continued.  
"Hmpf. This should be easy." Nokomis said giving Peter a toothy smirk. Peter couldn't help himself, he took a step back away from the girl. His spider senses weren't going off or anything- those teeth just didn't look human and was sort of creepy. "I have read all about you in the papers." Nokomis told him.  
Just great, he thought to himself. If she went by what the papers said, she must hate him. "Let's see how you do against the real thing spider boy!" Nokomis shouted as mechanically noises started up.   
"That's Spider-man not Spider-boy!" Peter shouted back.  
  



End file.
